Ésta soy yo
by marionette of the life
Summary: Mi nombre es Stella Markov. Antes tenía una vida normal, pero cuando descubrí mi poder y la identidad de mi madre, todo cambió. Anhelaba unirme a los Titanes y que mi madre regresara, y mi deseo se cumplió. Y como adolescente, también el amor llegó. Les invito a conocer mi historia: Cómo pasé de Stella a Tessa, y cómo sobreviví a un triángulo amoroso con mi mejor amiga.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos!**

 **Este fic se me ocurrió mientras veía Los Jóvenes Titanes, en el capítulo de "Las cosas cambian". Siempre he querido que Terra regresara, me gustó mucho su aparición y su integración al equipo, claro, antes de la traición. Bueno, como creo que algunos saben, hace poco hice fics de dos de la segunda generación de los Titanes (Red Robin y Nightfire, hijos de Nightwing y Starfire) Para los que les interese, el de Red Robin se llama "El bien y el mal. Batalla eterna", y el de Nightfire es "¿Dos vidas o una sola?"**

 **Esto lo digo porque seguiré haciendo fics de la segunda generación, y las historias estarán conectadas.**

 **Y este turno es de la hija de Terra, Stella.**

 **Espero que les guste.**

Muchos no sabemos quiénes somos en realidad y por qué estamos vivos ¿Nunca te has preguntado eso? Pues yo sí, y saber la respuesta me tomó mucho tiempo, y todavía siento que estoy buscando la respuesta completa.

Mi vida era normal y aburrida, la típica de una niña normal, pero después dio un giro de 360° que no me esperaba, pero que agradezco día a día. Creo que olvidé presentarme. Mi nombre es Stella Markov, originalmente me apellidaba de otra manera, pero tras un suceso que cambió mi vida, decidí cambiar al apellido de mi madre. Para que me entiendan, les contaré mi historia

Yo vivía en el centro de la ciudad de JumpCity, iba a la escuela, no tenía muchas amigas pero sí buenas compañeras. Tenía un padre muy trabajador, demasiado para mi gusto, además de muy cerrado, no le gustaba los cambios; y una madre sencilla, una ama de casa. Tenía una vida cualquiera, sin muchos problemas, hasta ese día. Tenía 7 años cuando me di cuenta de algo. Lo recuerdo bien, estaba en la orilla de la costa caminando, matando tiempo ya que había salido temprano ese día. Me gustaba tirar piedras al agua, saber que tan buen brazo tenía. Recogí unas pocas y empecé a lanzarlas. Cuando tiré la última, vi que se dirigía a un pato que se encontraba nadando por ahí. Me asusté mucho, había tirado con fuerza ¡Iba a matarlo!

\- ¡Cuidado! –Grité extendiendo mi mano, deseando que la piedra se detuviera

Y como por arte de magia, la piedra se detuvo a escasos centímetros de la cabeza del pato. Por un momento me quedé en shock por eso. Volteé a todas partes, buscando al responsable de eso, pero estaba sola. Bajé el brazo y la piedra cayó a un lado del pato, asustándolo, y éste salió volando. Eso me extrañó, sólo bajé el brazo y la piedra cayó ¿Coincidencia? No lo creo. Quise hacer una prueba, busqué por todas partes y vi una piedra en el suelo. Alcé mi mano y apunté a la piedra. Al principio no pasó nada y hasta me reí de mi misma. Debía estar loca. Pero la curiosidad me mataba, así que no me rendí y me concentré

\- Muévete, muévete –Murmuré

Y la piedra se movió. Alcé más la mano y la piedra me siguió. Estaba sorprendida ¡Podía mover piedras! Me quise poner más a prueba y vi una piedra más grande. La apunté con ambas manos y las alcé lentamente. La piedra también se elevó. Estaba llena de euforia ¡Tenía poderes! Sin querer caminé a la orilla, y caí de ésta, y casi caí al agua, pero algo me detuvo. Era un montículo de tierra flotando a escasos centímetros del agua. Me di cuenta que ese montículo se movía a mi voluntad. Esto era increíble ¡Yo tenía poderes!

\- Tengo que decirles a mis padres –Dije completamente eufórica.

Corrí a casa como loca, y mi mamá estaba en la cocina preparando la comida.

\- Mamá

Cuando volteó a verme, me vio sorprendida

\- Stella ¿Por qué estás cubierta de tierra?

\- Me caí –Le respondí con poco aliento, pero luego tomé más –Mamá, no vas a creer lo que descubrí.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

Busqué con la mirada algo con qué poner a prueba mis poderes. Vi una maceta con unas flores. Perfecto, eso me serviría, pensé. Alcé la mano y la maceta comenzó a moverse bruco, asustando a mi mamá. Luego la tierra comenzó a elevarse por los aires.

\- ¡Puedo controlar la tierra! –Grité emocionada

\- ¡Stella, deja eso! ¡Que no te veo tu padre!

Eso me desconcertó mucho ¿No se sorprendió? ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Qué te pasa mamá? ¿No es genial?

-Stella, por ningún motivo lo vuelvas a hacer en público, es peligroso.

\- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Y por qué no te sorprendiste?

\- Stella…

La puerta se abrió y llegó mi papá. Él llegó hablando de que su negocio prosperaba y no sé qué más. Volteé a ver a mi mamá, y me susurró "Hablamos a la noche".

Mi papá se fue a dormir y mi mamá fue a mi cuarto. Yo estaba sentada en la cama, jugando con la tierra de la maceta.

\- Stella, temía mucho que sacaras estos poderes

\- ¿Cómo sabías esto? –Dejé de lado la tierra y la miré con atención

Mi mamá suspiró y extendió su mano, y la tierra de la maceta formó una T flotante. Me quedé muda ¡¿Mi mamá también podía hacer eso?!

\- Yo poseo los mismos poderes que tú hija –Me reveló –No hay duda que los heredaste de mí

\- ¿De dónde los sacaste?

\- No lo recuerdo bien, pero son poderes que siempre voy a tener

\- ¿Y por qué los ocultas?

\- Son cosas mías

\- Cuenta mamá, quiero saber –Exigí

De nuevo suspiró y se acomodó su cabello rubio como el mío.

\- Mira, hace tiempo, yo formé parte del equipo de héroes de esta ciudad

\- ¿Los Titanes? –Estaba con la boca abierta

\- En ese entonces eran los Jóvenes Titanes –Sonrió con nostalgia, pero luego su sonrisa se desvaneció –Cometí un grave error, los traicioné de una horrible manera. Y pagué ese error con mi vida.

\- ¿Con tu vida? ¿Te moriste o qué?

\- Quedé atrapada al ser convertida en piedra –La miré horrorizada –Y así quedé por un buen tiempo.

\- ¿Y cómo saliste?

\- No estoy segura, pero cuando salí, quería regresar con los Titanes, pero…

\- Pero… -Quería que siguiera

\- Tenía miedo que me fueran a juzgar por mi error. Así que me alejé y decidí vivir una vida normal

\- ¿Por qué tuviste miedo mamá?

\- Ya te dije, los traicioné

\- Pero sacrificaste tu vida por corregir tu error ¿No era suficiente?

\- No para mí Stella –Negó con la mirada –Sentía que nunca iba a poder saldar esa gran deuda. Así que me alejé

\- Y así conociste a papá y me tuvieron a mí

\- Sí –Asintió –Temía que sacaras mis poderes. Tu padre podría llegar a alterarse y a dejarnos por esto

\- ¿No sabe de esto? –Negó con la cabeza -¿Pero no se aman? ¿El amor no lo vence todo? –Hasta para mí eso sonó cursi, pero llegaba a pensar que eso si aplicaba en las familias

\- Hay veces que no, más cuando el amor ya no es tan fuerte como antes

Eso me dolió un poco, pensar que el amor de mis padres no era tan profundo. Pero ahora que lo pienso, mi papá no era precisamente uno amoroso. No mostraba mucho sus sentimientos ahora, era muy frío y calculador. Parecía que le importaba más los negocios que nosotras.

\- Mamá –Le hablé con cautela -¿Tú…y papá se aman? Quiero decir ¿Todavía se aman?

Vi que mi mamá paseaba la mirada por mi cuarto. Me estaba poniendo nerviosa ¿Diría que no acaso? La escuché suspirar y volteó a verme de nuevo.

\- Si nos queremos, pero ¿Te confío algo? –Asentí aún nerviosa –Desde que su negocio prosperó, él se volvió como es ahora. Ahora tiene en primer lugar su trabajo

\- Eso es cierto –Concordé con ella –Pero entonces no se aman ya

\- Me temo que no –Negó suavemente –No quiero que tengas ideas erróneas en tu cabeza, hubo un tiempo en que sí nos amamos, pero creo fuimos muy rápido. Y ahora con lo de su negocio, las cosas cambiaron mucho.

\- ¿En qué fueron rápido? ¿En casarse o qué?

\- Eso pienso yo

No entendía bien eso de la prisa por casarse ¿Acaso se conocieron y de inmediato se casaron? ¿O tienes que esperar para casarte con alguien? Yo todavía no entendía nada de eso…y siendo franca no me importaba hasta ahora.

-¿Te cuento un secreto? –Asentí interesada–Yo sigo queriendo a alguien más.

\- ¿A un Titán? –Asintió -¿Quién? –Pregunté curiosa, esto era interesante.

\- Se llama Bestia, pero yo lo conocí como Chico Bestia

\- ¿Y él no te quería?

\- Me quería, pero después de lo que pasó, tuve miedo que ya no fuera así.

\- Mamá ¿Todavía tienes miedo? – Asintió -¿A qué le temes? ¿A que no te quiera? –Negó con la cabeza -¿Entonces a qué le temes?

\- A equivocarme de nuevo de esa manera. No puedo ni perdonarme a mí misma

\- Y si te perdonas a ti misma ¿Entonces podrás dejar de sentir miedo?

Mi madre rió un poco y colocó su mano en mi cabeza. Me sentía de 3 años

\- Tal vez, esto es algo que yo tengo que resolver. Pero te agradezco tus palabras, creo que incluso puedes entender mejor problemas que a tu edad uno no entendería –Me confesó. Bajé la mirada pensativa, la verdad no entendía mucho, pero tal vez lo esencial sí. Tal vez a eso se refiera –Por eso Stella, quiero que me prometas algo. Podrás ejercer tu poder, incluso practicar, pero no le muestres a nadie que no sea de total confianza tu poder. Y nunca se lo digas a tu padre.

Asentí y mi mamá sonrió aliviada, parecía que tenía eso guardado por mucho tiempo.

\- Oye mamá, una última pregunta

\- Dime

\- ¿Cuál era tu nombre de Titán?

Ella rió y se levantó de mi cama y caminó a la puerta, apagó las luces y antes de salir, me contestó

\- Terra

Desde ese día, me escondía atrás de la escuela para jugar con las piedras y practicar con la tierra que encontraba en el jardín. Siempre procuraba que no hubiera nadie cerca para verme. En casa jugaba con la tierra de las macetas, pero cuando llegaba mi papá, la diversión se acababa. Él siempre llegaba hablando de su trabajo, ni siquiera nos saludaba o se despedía. Empezaba a preguntarme cómo mi mamá terminó casada con él. Aunque hace poquito me contó que al principio si era bueno y atento, pero después de mi nacimiento, su negocio prosperó y nosotras en el olvido. Suspiré mientras acomodaba una y otra vez las macetas de mi cuarto. Alguien tocó la puerta y me apuré a acomodar todo. Con un pase que grité, entró mi mamá. Suspiré aliviada y seguí jugando

\- Vas mejorando –Me felicitó

\- Oye mamá ¿Y si quisiera ser una heroína como tú?

\- Preferiría que mejor que yo –Reí por eso, ella también

\- ¿Crees que pueda hacerlo? –Le pregunté esperanzada

\- Todo se puede si lo deseas

\- Incluso si desearas regresar con los Titanes ¿Lo harías?

Suspiró y luego acomodó mejor la tierra de una de las macetas que estaba a punto de caerse.

\- Me gustaría –No era un sí o un no. Eso me daba esperanzas

En el recreo todos estaban dispersos, me escabullí como siempre al jardín de la escuela a practicar. Llegando, tomé aire y comencé a levantar montones de tierra y formar figuras abstractas.

\- Increíble –Eso me petrificó.

La tierra cayó al suelo y yo volteé con miedo. Atrás de mí había un niño, nunca lo había visto, aunque era muy raro. Tenía un raro cabello rojo fuego, piel como caramelo y ojos verdes. Me miraba sorprendido, y con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Cómo haces eso?

\- Yo…bueno…

\- Perdona si te asusté. Te vi irte y se me hizo extraño.

\- Yo…no…-No tenía palabras ¡Me atraparon! ¿Estaría en problemas? –Por favor…no le digas a nadie –Casi le rogué

\- No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie –Me sonrió, eso me hizo sentirme más tranquila, pero seguía con la duda: ¿Y ese niño?

\- ¿Quién eres?

\- Ah, olvidé presentarme, me llamo Alex, soy de 3° grado

\- Con razón no te conocía, yo soy de 2° grado, me llamo Stella.

\- ¿Cómo es que tienes poderes?

No sabía si contarle la verdad o mentirle, pero había algo en él que me hacía sentir segura, con confianza.

\- Son heredados –Confesé…sólo una parte

\- Increíble

\- Gracias

\- Stella ¿Cierto? –Asentí – ¿Quieres jugar conmigo? Tengo un balón de basquetbol

\- Claro –Asentí emocionada

Desde ese día, me volví amiga de Alex. Era muy atento, alegre y divertido. Me divertía todo el tiempo con él. Incluso un día lo invité a mi casa, mi mamá lo recibió con una sonrisa ¿Nostálgica? ¿Le recordaría a alguien? Ni idea. Nos encerramos en mi cuarto, y le mostré más de mi habilidad con la tierra de las macetas.

\- Es increíble lo que haces.

\- Lo sé, de hecho ¿Te cuento algo? –Él asintió –Yo quisiera…ser parte de los Titanes algún día

\- ¿Enserio? –Me preguntó sorprendido

\- Bueno, digamos que me inspiró una Titán que ya nadie recuerda

\- ¿Quién? ¿Terra?

\- ¿Cómo sabes de ella? –Le pregunté sorprendida

\- He escuchado de ella, era una Titán increíble, de hecho me recuerdas a ella. Te pareces mucho con tu cabello y tu cara. Sólo los ojos no.

\- Lo sé, tengo los ojos verde oscuro como mi papá –Dije un poco decepcionada. Yo quería ser como Terra, como mi mamá, pero tuve que sacar estos ojos.

\- Me gustan tus ojos. Se ven bonitos en ti

No sabía si sonrojarme o carcajearme. No era de esas chicas que se sonrojaban por cumplidos así, pero era la primera vez que un niño muy agradable me lo decía.

\- Yo...gracias

De nuevo me sonrió, y le correspondí. Si, era muy agradable. Escuché que la puerta de enfrente se abría. Suspiré, mi papá había llegado. Bajamos los dos y cuando mi papá me iba a saludar, miró con cara rara a mi amigo.

\- ¿Y este chico?

\- Es mi amigo, se llama Alex –Lo presenté. Alex saludó alzando la mano

\- Te ves muy extraño ¿De dónde eres?

\- ¿Cómo que de dónde soy? –Preguntó frunciendo el seño confundido

\- Sí, debes ser extranjero o algo así. No te ves…muy normal

\- Basta Marcus, recuerda que hay diferentes tipos de personas. Deja al niño –Lo regañó mi mamá

\- Por favor ¿Piel como quemada? ¿Pelo teñido?

\- Son de nacimiento –Confirmó Alex empezando a enojarse

Mi papá lo vio con mala cara y se retiró. Eso me hizo enojar mucho.

\- Descuida Alex, te ves bien así –Lo consoló mi mamá, o más bien lo calmó –Igual a tu madre –Murmuró, pero alcancé a escucharla ¿Conocía a su mamá?

Pasaron los años y fui conociendo mejor a Alex, y también me presentó a sus amigos y a su hermana menor. Me divertía mucho con ellos, me sentía parte de un grupo. Pero pensaba que si quería volverme una Titán, algún día tendría que alejarme de mis amigos, de Alex sobre todo. Eso me dolía mucho, no quería dejarlos, no después de aceptarme como era, aunque sólo Alex sabía de mis poderes. Fue en la secundaria, a mis 14 años, cuando todo se me volteó

Era hora de la salida, caminaba hacia la puerta, para reunirme con mis amigos. En la salida me esperaba Alex solamente, eso me extrañó ¿Dónde estaban los demás?

\- Hola –Me saludó

\- Hola ¿Y los demás?

\- Se fueron temprano, ni idea por qué –Volteó a otra parte

Asentí algo insegura, se me hizo raro su actitud. Caminamos a una heladería cerca de la secundaria, y luego un fuerte estruendo sacudió el lugar. Del suelo emergió una figura conformada por puros bloques de cemento, o eso pensé. Ese tipo ¿Cómo se llamaba? Cinder…algo ¡Ah, ya recuerdo! ¡Cinderblock! Empezó a destruir todo a su alrededor: autos, edificios, lo que encontrara a su paso.

\- ¡Cuidado!

Alex me empujó para atrás, cayendo sobre mí, protegiéndome de los escombros de un edificio que cayó justamente donde estábamos parados. Tosimos por el polvo levantado y luego él se levantó, y me tendió la mano para levantarme.

\- ¿Estás bien? –Me preguntó mirándome de pies a cabeza

\- S-Sí

Alzamos la mirada y vimos que Cinderblock se acercaba a dónde estábamos.

\- Hay que irnos de aquí.

Miré intercalados a mi amigo y ese monstruo o lo que fuera. Era mi oportunidad, llámenme loca, pero debía hacer algo. Yo quería ser una Titán, y esta era mi prueba de fuego

\- No, tengo una idea. Podemos ganar tiempo para que lleguen los Titanes. Podemos distraerlo

\- ¿Cómo podemos distraer a ese cara de bloque?

\- Confía en mí

Sólo suspiró y asintió

\- ¿Cuál es el plan?

\- Desde las sombras puedo crearle obstáculos de tierra, y tú puedes lanzarle cosas para distraerlo.

\- Será suficiente, hagámoslo.

Asentí y corrimos a un callejón oscuro. Ambos nos ocultamos lo mejor posible y vigilamos a Cinderblock, esperando que llegara a mitad de la calle

\- Cuando llegue a la mitad de la calle, lo atrapamos

\- Hecho.

Caminaba muy lento y algo torpe ¡Esa piedra gigante era una tortuga! Cuando al fin llegó al punto que quería, le di la señal a Alex, pero al voltear, me di cuenta que no estaba ¿Le habrá corrido? No, él no era así

\- Aquí arriba –Escuché un susurro

Alcé la vista y Alex estaba con una resortera sobre unos tubos adheridos, o al menos algunos, a la pared del departamento de al lado. Me sorprendí por su equilibrio, era perfecto.

\- Dispara ahora

Empezó a tirar piedra por piedra, y Cinderblock empezó a voltear a todas partes. Cuando miró a nuestra dirección, alcé mis manos y montículos de tierra lo empezaron a rodear. Golpeaba cada montículo y luego lo volvía a formar. Así fue un buen rato para ganar tiempo, junto con las piedras que tiraba Alex. Escuché que un auto frenaba muy fuerte, y mi cara palideció, yo conocía ese auto

\- Papá –Murmuré asustada

Empezó a sonar el claxon ¿Era enserio? ¿Estaba sonándole el claxon… a un villano?! Seguramente estaba hablando por celular y ni siquiera se dio cuenta a dónde iba o qué pasaba, pensé. Mi papá sacó la cabeza junto con el celular a su oreja, pero luego su cara de molesto se tornó a una de miedo. Sí, ya se dio cuenta, pensé con ironía.

\- Mo…Mo… ¡Monstruo!

Cinderblock golpeó con fuerza el auto hasta destrozar el capó. Mi papá intentó salir sin éxito. Cinderblock cargó el auto y estaba por lanzarlo.

\- ¡Papá! –Salí de mi escondite y corrí a encarar a ese villano -¡Oye cabeza de bloque! ¡Suelta a mi papá!

Volteó a verme, y yo ya me estaba arrepintiendo ¡¿Estaba loca?! ¡¿Cómo le voy a ganar a esa montaña de cemento?!

\- Stella –Alex también salió de su escondite y comenzó a lanzar piedras de nuevo, logrando distraerlo un poco –Yo lo distraeré, ve por tu papá

Asentí y corrí hacia Cinderblock. Con los movimientos bruscos por tratar de esquivar las piedras de Alex, solía bajar el auto a veces. En una de esas, me trepé en la puerta del auto, y fui alzada por los aires

\- ¡Papá, sal de ahí! –Le grité tocando la puerta

Mi papá abrió la puerta y por el movimiento brusco, caí de ahí. Esto me iba a doler. Pero alguien me atrapó en sus brazos, era Alex ¡Este chico era rápido! Y fuerte.

\- ¿Estás bien? –Me preguntó mientras me bajaba

\- Sí –Alcé la mirada, viendo a mi papá mirando con terror hacia abajo -¡Papá, tienes que saltar!

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- ¡Salta o serás aplastado!

Mi papá volteó a todas partes y luego a Cinderblock. Del susto volvió a cerrar la puerta. Me golpeé con la mano en la frente de pura frustración.

\- Hay que sacarlo de ahí

\- No…tengo otra opción –Bajé la mirada, dejando que mi cabello me tapara la cara –Tengo que hacerlo

\- ¿No pensarás en…? –Sólo asentí –Stella, si lo haces…

\- No puedo dejarlo así.

Sentí mi poder fluir por todo mi cuerpo. Estaba siendo envuelta en una energía amarilla y dejé que mi poder me guiara. Alcé las manos y montículos de tierra de gran altura emergieron del suelo, y corrí hacia uno. Salté y llegué al montículo más pequeño y fui brincando de uno en uno hasta llegar al montículo más cercano al auto. Alcé una roca sin necesidad de apuntarle con mis manos, no había duda, había mejorado mucho. La roca se estampó en la puerta, zafándola del auto. La jalé con toda la fuerza que tenía, y con dificultad la dejé caer al suelo. Mi papá estaba en shock, no se movía para nada, pero ahora eso no me importaba

\- ¡Deja de estar mirándome! ¡Sal ya!

Lo tomé del brazo y lo jalé al montículo de tierra. El montículo se deshizo ante mis pies y una piedra grande nos atrapó. Aterrizamos en la acera y Alex corrió hacia nosotros. Él ayudó a mi papá a bajar. Noté que estaba muy tembloroso, parecía gelatina. Suspiré un poco aliviada de poner a papá a salvo, pero poco me duró. Sentí que un puño como piedra me golpeaba y me estampé en una pared. Caí al suelo con mucho dolor, y noté que Cinderblock estaba frente a mí, listo para aplastarme. Pero enseguida vi como Alex se le trepaba encima para quitármelo de enfrente. Cinderblock retrocedió un poco y buscó quitarse de encima a Alex. Con una gran salto en el aire, y cayendo con gran agilidad, Alex aterrizó a unos metros de él. Y después unos rayos azules le dieron en la cara a Cinderblock, seguidos por unos destellos azules que parecían relámpagos. Después unos postes de luz fueron envueltos en una energía oscura y se movieron como serpientes, enrollando de pies a cabeza a Cinderblock.

\- Wow –Fue todo lo que salió de mi boca

Me levanté algo adolorida, pero enseguida Alex me ayudó. Vi cómo llegaba la policía para atrapar a Cinderblock y llevárselo.

\- Buen trabajo chicos

Mis ojos se iluminaron de ver a los Titanes ¡Los primeros Titanes! Dios, estaba emocionada. Nightwing, Starfire, Bestia, Raven, Cyborg ¡No lo podía creer! Volteé a los que ahora se hacían llamar los Jóvenes Titanes, había solo 4 presentes: Nightfire, hija de Nightwing y Starfire; Zonic, el hijo de Cyborg y Abeja; Bella, la hija mayor de Raven y Bestia; y el nuevo Chico Bestia. Estaba muy emocionada de verlos.

\- ¿Se encuentran bien? –Se nos acercó Nightwing.

\- Sí, estamos bien –Alex le contestó como si nada ¿No sabía quién era? O tal vez no sea tan fan como yo.

\- Oye ¿Y mi papá?

\- ¡¿Qué…clase…de monstruo era eso?! –Olvídenlo, ya apareció.

Volteé a verlo y me sorprendió su apariencia. Parecía un desquiciado, se estaba jalando los cabellos y sus ojos estaban más abiertos que un plato. Me acerqué a él con cautela, y coloqué una mano en su hombro. Pero después me la retiró de un fuerte manotazo.

\- ¡No me toques fenómeno!

Escuché gritos ahogados atrás de mí, pero no me importó ¿Cómo me había dicho? Lo salvé de morir por una estupidez que hizo ¡¿Y así me agradece?!

\- ¿Cómo…me llamaste? –Trataba de contener mi coraje, pero me estaba resultando difícil, incluso podía sentir la tierra temblando debajo de mí.

\- ¡Eres un fenómeno! ¡Un monstruo! ¡Tus poderes son una abominación! –Me señalaba como si yo hubiera cometido un crimen atroz

\- Me estás diciendo –Me acercaba a él paso a paso, y él retrocedía –Que después de arriesgar mi vida, después de pelear contra ese villano y salvar tu trasero ¿¡Te atreves a llamarme monstruo?!

\- ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Tú no eres mi hija! Para empezar, jamás quise hijos. Y menos a ti maldito fenómeno.

Bien, ese fue un golpe bajo. A pesar de toda mi ira hacia él, no pude evitar que lágrimas me salieran de los ojos.

\- ¡Oiga! –Escuché pasos atrás de mí, y Alex se puso a mi lado -¿Cómo puede decir eso? Debería estar agradecido. Su hija tiene un gran poder y un estupendo talento. Con esto ella puede llegar muy lejos.

\- Hasta unirse a nosotros –Escuché a Zonic y mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

\- ¡Pues llévensela! ¡No me importa! ¡No quiero a un fenómeno estorbándome en mi carrera!

Mi papá, aunque no sé si deba llamarlo así ahora, nos dio la espalda y se fue caminando con la poca dignidad que le quedaba. Alex ya iba a golpearlo, tenía todo el puño listo para estampárselo en la cara, y aunque quisiera que lo hiciera, lo detuve. Él me miró sorprendido

\- Déjalo, no vale la pena –Le dije aún con la mirada baja.

Lo escuché suspirar de frustración, y yo ya no pude aguantar más. Me abracé a él y empecé a llorar. Me dolían mucho las palabras crueles de ese hombre, sentía odio hacia él. Odio y tristeza, una combinación para lágrimas amargas. Sentí que me correspondía el abrazo, y unas manos se colocaban en mis hombros. No eran de Alex, eran más pequeñas y delicadas, eran de una chica.

\- Todo estará bien, ya lo verás –Me consoló una dulce voz. Volteé un poco, y era Nightfire. Me sonreía muy dulcemente –No le hagas caso, tú eres especial.

\- Tus poderes son increíbles –Ahora escuché a Zonic –Oye, no bromeaba que tú podrías ser parte de nosotros.

Antes de tan sólo abrir la boca, sentí que la tierra se movía. Volteamos a todas partes, y algunos me miraban a mí

\- No soy yo –Confirmé alzando las manos

Escuché unos gritos familiares por encima de nosotros. Todos alzamos las miradas…y no creía lo que veía. Envuelto en un puño de tierra, ese hombre luchaba por zafarse, gritando un montón de cosas sin sentido. Arriba de ese puño de tierra, estaba mi mamá, mirando con ira a ese hombre. Momento ¿Cómo supo que…?

\- Le debes una disculpa –Me señaló mi mamá

\- Jamás, ella es un…

No terminó la frase, ya que la tierra lo estaba aplastando.

\- Di que lo sientes, ahora –Le ordenó

\- Ella ya no es nada para mí, ni tú tampoco. Ambas son fenómenos, debí imaginarlo.

\- ¡Oye tú! –Bestia caminaba rápido hacia ese hombre. Se veía muy molesto –No sé quién demonios seas y ni me importa. Pero nadie se mete con nuestras amigas. Si las insultas, te la verás con nosotros –Señaló a todos los Titanes presentes. Todos asintieron, amenazando a ese hombre con la mirada. Pude ver que mi padre sudaba a mares –Así que, discúlpate ahora.

\- Ni loco

Bestia se transformó en un tigre verde y le rugió en la cara a ese hombre. Él gritó de pánico.

\- Basta Bestia, olvídalo –Él volvió a la normalidad, viendo incrédulo a mi mamá –No vale la pena este hombre –Mi mamá buscó algo en el bolso que traía. Ni me di cuenta que lo traía –Mira Marcus, te propongo algo: firmaremos los papeles de divorcio. No te pediré nada, no volverás a saber de nosotras. Pero si le cuentas a alguien de nuestras identidades secretas –Cerró un poco el puño y la tierra aplastó más a ese hombre –Lo lamentarás ¿Trato?

Al no ver ninguna salida, ese hombre aceptó de mala gana. Firmó los papeles y se fue sin voltear. Me sentí aliviada de no volverlo a ver jamás. Suspiré y me separé de Alex y Nightfire, para luego correr hacia mi mamá. La abracé con fuerza

\- Gracias mamá

Ella me correspondió el abrazo, y luego volteamos a ver a los demás Titanes.

\- Entonces…-Bestia se acercó a mí –Es tu hija –Me señaló con una leve sonrisa de nostalgia. Tal vez como dijo Alex, yo le recordaba a mi mamá de joven

\- Sí, se llama Stella

\- Hola –Saludé con la mano, algo nerviosa

\- Igual a ti –Dijo con nostalgia, colocándome la mano en la cabeza. De nuevo me sentía niña chiquita, pero no me importó. Después de un ratito la retiró

\- Eso es lo que me enorgullece –Mi mamá posó una mano sobre mi cabeza. Me sentía una niña pequeña otra vez, y se supone tengo 14 años.

\- ¿Entonces volverás…Terra? –Vi como Bestia le extendía la mano, y también vi que los demás integrantes también sonreían ¿Habrán extrañado a mi mamá?

Mi madre sonrió y luego me vio a mí. Yo le rogaba con la mirada que volviera, sería genial verla partear traseros junto con los Titanes. Casi tenía ojos de perrito, creo que por eso se rió. Pero no me importó ¡Quería verla en acción!

\- Con una condición. Sólo si mi hija viene conmigo

\- ¿Estás bromeando? Sin tu hija no nos vamos

Grité como loca, completamente emocionada ¡Estábamos dentro! ¡Mi mamá y yo estábamos dentro! Algunos se acercaron a felicitarnos, y los Jóvenes Titanes a felicitarme, pero Alex me miraba feliz desde una distancia pequeña. Después de verlo, mi alegría se desvaneció. Él era normal, no podría venir con nosotros ¿O sí? Me acerqué a él, y luego él me miró extrañado.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? Ahora eres una Titán. No te ves muy feliz

\- Alex ¿Qué será de ti?

\- No te entiendo –Se rascó la cabeza

\- Es decir, tú eres…normal ¿No?

Escuché carcajadas atrás de mí, que hasta me asustaron. Volteé y los Jóvenes Titanes estaban casi muriendo de la risa, excepto Bella y Nightfire, quien tenía también los pelos de punta, también debió asustarse. Por cierto ¿Dije algo gracioso?

\- ¿Red Robin normal? ¡Más normal sería ver puercos volando! –Soltó Chico Bestia riendo como loco

\- ¿Red Robin? –Pregunté sin entender nada

\- Nunca te lo dije, pero creo que ya es momento –Se rascó la nuca algo nervioso, parecía avergonzado –También soy un Titán, me llamo Red Robin –Lo miré boquiabierta, y él me cerró la boca –Soy el hijo mayor de Nightwing y Starfire. Nightfire es mi hermana menor

Su hijo ¡Pero qué tonta! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? La piel, el cabello, los ojos. ¡Por Dios! Era igual a Starfire. Pero que ciega.

\- No…me di cuenta –Juro que quería golpearme la cabeza con el muro donde me estamparon

\- Descuida, bueno ¿Te nos unes o no?

\- ¿Estás loco? ¡Claro que me uno!

Zonic se me acercó y me entregó un comunicador. Sentía que tenía en mis manos un tesoro. Perdonen mi exageración, pero sentía que mi sueño se hacía realidad. Y se puso mejor, mi madre volvió con los Titanes, Terra había regresado.

\- Oye –Me habló Chico Bestia –Si vas a ser parte de nosotros, necesitas un nombre de Titán

\- ¿Ah sí? –Demonios, ni siquiera lo había pensado.

\- Mmm –Puso cara de pensativo. Daba algo de risa

\- No pienses mucho Chico Bestia, o se te queman las neuronas –Se burló Zonic

\- ¡Oye!

\- Bueno, bueno, no pelee –Los separó Red Robin. Me había acostumbrado a Alex, pero me gustaba su nombre de héroe.

\- ¿Qué tal…Tella?

\- ¿Qué? –Lo miramos estupefactos

\- Bueno, tu mamá se llama Terra, y tú Stella –Explicó Chico Bestia

\- ¿Tella? ¿Enserio? Suena horrible –Concordé con Bella

\- ¿Alguna idea genios?

\- Terra –Pensó en voz alta Red -¿Y por qué no Tessa?

\- ¿Tessa?

\- Bueno, suena mejor ¿No?

Tessa. Bueno, no sonaba tan mal, sonaba parecido al de mi mamá. Sonreí y asentí. Me gustaba el nombre.

\- Bien –Asintió Zonic –Como líder de los Jóvenes Titanes, le doy la bienvenida a la nueva joven Titán. Bienvenida al equipo, Tessa

\- No tenías que ser tan teatral –Criticó Bella con burla

\- De por sí lo es –Le siguió Red

\- Cállense –Vi una gran vena en la cabeza de Zonic

Todos comenzamos a reír.

\- ¿A dónde vamos?

\- Confía en nosotros

Estábamos en la torre T, y me estaban guiando a quien sabe dónde. Tenía los ojos vendados ¿Qué estaban haciendo? Escuché que una puerta se abría y entramos.

\- Bien, ya te puedes quitar la venda –Me dijo Chico Bestia emocionado

Me la quité, primero estaba oscuro, pero luego se hizo la luz. Era una gran habitación, los muebles eran de madera oscura, las paredes de un naranja opaco con toques en café oscuro en la parte inferior, parecían montañas. La cama fue la mejor parte ¡Era enorme!

\- Bienvenida a tu cuarto Tessa –Me corearon todos los Titanes

Quería llorar de la alegría, pero me hice la dura y sólo corrí por el cuarto hasta la cama. Me tiré sobre ella, riendo de felicidad

\- ¡Esto es increíble!

\- Lamento darte malas noticias –Me asusté al ver entrar a mi mamá –Pero mañana te levantarás a las 5:30am, sin pretextos. Debes entrenar con el equipo

Solté todo el aire contenido ¡Pensé en lo peor! Pero luego asentí. Yo iba a la escuela a las 7am. Podría con esto, si los demás pueden ¿Por qué yo no?

A la noche todos comimos pizza para celebrar mi llegada y el retorno de mi mamá. Pasaron peleas chistosas entre los Titanes y muchas risas. Caminaba con Red Robin a mi lado, platicando sobre los entrenamientos.

\- Seguramente tú empezarás en nivel 3. Después de lo de Cinderblock, te dieron puntos extras.

\- Genial. De acuerdo –Asentí

Llegamos a mi cuarto, y antes de entrar, lo abracé con fuerza. Seguía muy contenta por todo esto ¡Era un sueño! Después de recordar a quién estaba abrazando, me separé rápidamente.

\- Perdón por eso –Me disculpé apenada –Sigo emocionada

\- Descuida, me alegra que encajes aquí con nosotros.

Sonreí y él me correspondió. Después de despedirme de él, entre a mi habitación. Me aventé a mi cama, cayendo de cara. Reí con fuerza, seguía eufórica. Alguien tocó la puerta y fui a abrir. Era Bella, debía reconocer que se parecía mucho a Raven, salvo por los ojos, me recordaba a los míos

\- Hola Bella ¿Puedo ayudarte?

\- No…yo, sólo quería hablar contigo ¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro

Debo decir que me extrañó su carácter. Pensaba que era fría o indiferente, pero se mostraba algo nerviosa, apenada tal vez. Nos sentamos en la cama, y ella comenzó a hablar

\- Tessa ¿Te gusta Red Robin?

Muy bien, eso fue directo. Sentí mis mejillas arder, estaba sonrojada, pensé.

\- Bueno…no, no lo sé, es decir, es un gran amigo, muy amable y divertido.

\- Sólo dime sí o no

Lo sopesé un rato ¿Me gustaba? ¿Quería a Red más que como un amigo? Mis mejillas volvieron a arder.

\- Yo…creo que sí –Lo dije insegura. Todavía no sabía la respuesta.

\- No estás segura ¿Verdad?

\- La verdad no –Acepté -¿Por qué quieres saber?

Bajó la mirada, ocultándola con su cabello a los hombros de color morado. Entonces lo comprendí. Casi se me sale un grito de sorpresa, pero me mordí la lengua para evitarlo.

\- ¿Te gusta Red? –Me atreví a preguntar. Vi como asintió débilmente –Por eso me preguntaste

\- Perdón por esto

Se levantó y se retiró de mi cuarto. Me quedé pensativa por eso, y sorprendida. A Bella le gusta Red Robin ¿Y a mí me gustaba él?

\- Vaya –Me acosté en la cama toda aturdida. Creo que no dormí esa noche

 **La segunda parte la subiré a la noche, espero que les haya gustado**

 **¿Alguna sugerencia? ¿Crítica constructiva? Espero sus comentarios**

 **Hasta la noche**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lo prometido es deuda, aunque uno tarde en cumplirlo.**

 **Agradezco mucho a Angel Rebelde18 por todos sus comentarios en mis fics de los demás Jóvenes Titanes segunda generación. Espero que te guste este capítulo, más porque aquí sale más Alex**

 **Bueno, sin más que decir, disfruten**

 _ **Segunda parte**_

Pasó un año desde que me volví una Titán. Realmente era difícil llevar dos vidas, pero si ellos pueden, yo también. Los entrenamientos eran muy duros, casi me desmayé del cansancio cuando entramos en el nivel 12. ¿Y las batallas contra los villanos? ¡Casi me matan! Por un leve descuido casi pierdo la cabeza, literalmente, pero lo bueno es que Bella me salvó a tiempo. Pero luego Zonic me regañó por distraerme. Típico líder.

Seguramente se están preguntando ¿Qué pasó con lo de Bella? Bueno, les diré que nada fue fácil después de ese día. Trataba de mantener distancia de Red sobre todo, no quería más malos entendidos, además, Bella es muy buena amiga, no quisiera perderla por algo así. Realmente hice mi esfuerzo por alejarme de él, pero era inútil ¡Trabajábamos en el mismo equipo! ¿Cómo no voy a verlo?

\- Oye Tessa –Me habló Nightfire desde el sillón

\- Mande

\- ¿Estás molesta con mi hermano?

\- No ¿Por qué?

\- Siempre que lo ves, lo evitas ¿Hizo algo malo?

\- No Night, no es nada –Le sonreí nerviosa .Noté cómo me mirada, con sospecha –Enserio, no te preocupes

\- Algo te pasa –No era pregunta, era una afirmación

\- ¿Cómo? –Traté de hacerme la ignorante

\- Puedes contarme, prometo no decirle a nadie –Me confió con una sonrisa

Suspiré derrotada. Me senté a su lado y le conté todo. Ella me escuchó atentamente.

\- Y no sé qué hacer. Es decir, Bella le gusta Red, pero no sé si a mí me guste él

\- ¿Lo has pensado?

\- Varias veces lo he pensado ¿Y sabes? Llego a pensar que Red…es alguien especial para mí

\- Te gusta ¿Verdad?

Ya tengo mucho rato diciéndome que no, o incluso ignorando eso, pero ya debía aceptarlo: Me gustaba Red

\- Sí, es verdad –Confesé bajando la mirada.

\- ¿Y piensas que eso es malo?

\- Eso creo. Realmente no quiero que Bella me odie por esto.

\- Bella no tendría razón de hacerlo

\- ¿No? –Alcé la mirada confundida

\- Porque al final, quien tendrá la última palabra será mi hermano

Eso me puso a pensar. Era verdad, Red Robin decidiría por una de nosotras o quizás nos rechazaría a ambas. Eso último me hizo nudo en el estómago.

Ya no trataba de evitar a Red, trataba de comportarme lo más normal posible. Jugábamos videojuegos con Zonic y su hermano A-Cy, e incluso Chico Bestia se nos unía. Pero siempre evitaba quedarme a solas con él ¡Porque empezaba a tartamudear! No podía creer que hasta aquí había llegado ¿Por qué me ponía nerviosa por él? Antes podía quedarme a solas con él y todo estaba bien. Bueno, era una pregunta tonta, ya sé la respuesta de esto: Porque me gusta.

Después de un combate, nos fuimos a la sala a ver películas. Los adultos no estaban en casa, estaban patrullando, y decidimos poner de terror. Grave error, parecíamos perritos arrinconados en la pared. Una escena me asustó y me abracé al que tenía a un lado, pensando que era Nightfire o Bella. Vaya sorpresa que me llevé al ver a Red Robin. De inmediato me separé de él con un gran sonrojo. Volteé a ver a Bella para ver si se molestó por eso, pero ella estaba mirando la película con la misma cara de susto que yo. Suspiré aliviada al saber que no me había visto. Cuando la película terminó, encendimos las luces de inmediato, estoy segura que tendremos lindas pesadillas. Muchas gracias Chico Bestia, por elegir la película –Nótense el sarcasmo.

\- ¿Estás bien Tessa? –Me preguntó Red Robin

\- Sí, sólo que no volveré a ver los sótanos como antes –Reí un poco, aún con los pelos de punta

\- Ya somos dos –Coincidió conmigo. Ambos reímos.

Me acompañó a mi habitación, y en el camino hablamos de las escenas más terroríficas de la película. En verdad, juro que no volveré a pisar un sótano en mi vida.

\- Qué descanses Tessa

\- Gracias Red, igualmente

Cerré la puerta tras de mí y me fui a la cama. Suspiré como enamorada y me fui a dormir. Bien, lo acepto: Amo a Red Robin. Me encanta todo de él, desde su valentía a la hora de pelear, hasta lo testarudo que se pone cuando discute con Zonic. Suspiré pesadamente al pensar en Bella. Entonces éramos rivales por el amor de Red. Vaya, esto parecía una novela de esas en la que siempre aparece un triángulo amoroso. Dios, sinceramente no quería saber cómo acabaría este triángulo ¿Quién terminará con el corazón roto? ¿Y eso arruinaría nuestra amistad?

Después de un combate, todos nos entretuvimos en algo. Yo estaba en mi habitación viendo una fotografía enmarcada en un marco negro con naranja y una gran T amarilla en una esquina. Una foto de los Jóvenes Titanes. Sonreí al recordar mi primer día. Escuché la puerta tocar, dejé el portarretratos en mi mesita de noche y fui a abrir. Grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrar a Bella.

\- Hola Bella –La saludé aún sorprendida

\- Hola Tessa, quería hablar contigo

La dejé entrar a mi habitación. Tenía un mal presentimiento, o estaba asustada de lo que vendría a continuación. Nos sentamos en unos sillones que tenía frente a una mesita de madera.

\- Tessa, he estado pensando en lo que me dijiste y me he dado cuenta de algo durante este año. Parece ser que ahora ambas sentimos los mismo por Red

\- Sí –Concordé con ella

\- Creo que lo mejor sería hablar con él

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Por separado –Aclaró –Quizás ya sea momento de decirle lo que sentimos por él.

\- ¿Estás segura? ¿No temes ser rechazada?

\- Todo el tiempo –Bajó la mirada –Pero pienso que si no lo hacemos ahora ¿Cuándo?

\- ¿Y por qué no lo has hecho tú? Pudiste decirle primero

\- No se me hacía justo –Negó con la cabeza –Somos amigas, y no quisiera que eso se arruinara por esto

Sentí una enorme felicidad por escuchar eso a palabras de Bella. Quise abrazarla, pero recordé que ella no le gustaba mucho eso. Asentí a lo que dijo

\- De acuerdo, mañana lo dirá una, y al otro día la que falta

\- ¿Quién va primero?

Me quedé callada. Quería ser yo, pero los nervios no me dejaban alzar la mano. Y noté que Bella estaba igual que yo. Bueno, eso lo decidiremos mañana…espero.

Y a la mañana siguiente, Bella y yo jugábamos piedra, papel o tijeras, para decidir quién iba primero. Ya sé que están pensando "Qué infantiles" pues si estuvieran en nuestro lugar, lo entenderían. Bueno, da igual, al final yo terminé perdiendo. Yo iba primero. Tragué saliva varias veces mientras esperaba que los chicos llegaran, ya que se encontraban en la azotea jugando basquetbol. Pero al ver que tardaban, y ya para quitarme esto de encima, subí a la azotea. Llegando, todavía seguían jugando. Zonic le dio un gran pase a su hermano A-Cy, pero el balón le fue arrebatado por Red Robin. Chico Bestia pedía el balón a lo lejos y Red se lo pasó, pero creo que no calculó la atrapada y terminó con el balón estampada en la cara. Dos se rieron y uno fue e ayudarlo (Adivinen quienes eran los que se rieron)

\- ¿Estás bien Bestita? –Preguntó A-Cy todavía riendo

\- ¿Tú qué crees? –La cara de Chico Bestia era tan roja que parecía un foco de navidad.

Después de una pequeña discusión, los chicos se retiraron, quedando solo Red Robin. Él se quedó encestando. Perfecto, el momento llegó, pensé hecha un nudo de nervios. Me acerqué a él mientras botaba el balón y se preparaba para encestar.

\- Hola Red –Lo saludé tratando de sonar tranquila

\- Hey Tessa ¿Quieres jugar?

\- Em…quería hablar contigo

\- ¿Enserio? ¿De qué?

Bien, tenía que comenzar, pero no sabía cómo. Trataba de encontrar las palabras correctas para no asustarlo o no sé ¡¿Por qué es tan difícil esto?!

\- Bueno…-Miraba para todas partes –Red…desde que nos conocimos, has sido muy bueno conmigo

\- Claro que sí, eres mi mejor amiga –Me contestó algo confundido

\- Y tú el mío. Pero…yo…he estado pensando en algo

\- ¿En qué? Suenas muy rara

También estarías igual si te le estuvieran confesando a tu mejor amigo, pensé rodando los ojos de frustración. Necesitaba decirle, ir al grano pero de ya

\- Tú…tú me…bueno…yo…tú…-¡Ahhh! Ya sólo dilo Tessa –Me gustas –Bajé la mirada al sentir mis mejillas arder de nuevo

Pasó un rato de silencio, un tortuoso silencio

\- ¿Qué? –Fue todo lo que escuché junto con el balón cayendo a nuestros pies. Incluso lo vi rodar

\- Me gustas Red, y mucho.

Ya no soporté y salí corriendo…como toda una cobarde. Corrí a mi habitación y me tiré en la cama, cubriendo mi cara toda roja. Jamás pensé que esto me pasaría, sentía alivio por al fin decirle lo que siento, ansiedad de saber su respuesta, miedo por el rechazo. En fin, mi cabeza era un caos, quería llorar, gritar, jalarme los cabellos. Me golpeé con la almohada en la cara y ahí me la dejé.

\- Esto será muy difícil

Y tuve razón. Al día siguiente, Bella se le declaró y salió corriendo a su cuarto ¿Cómo lo supe? La vi pasar. Yo caminaba hacia la sala principal comiendo una manzana, y al doblar la esquina, vi a Bella correr con fuerza hasta su habitación. Suspiré, seguramente yo también me vi así al momento que huí de la azotea ayer.

Los días pasaron y todo parecía normal, bueno, eso ni yo me lo creo. Bella y yo nos distanciamos después de declararnos a Red, ya casi no nos hablábamos por pena. Eso era lo que me temía, que nos distanciáramos, que llegáramos a perder nuestra amistad por un chico. ¿Qué pasó con Red? Bueno, él todavía se veía normal ¿A quién engaño? Ahora era más serio y apartado. Cuando los chicos lo invitaban a jugar, él se negaba, diciendo que tenía tarea que hacer. Seguramente el juego le recordaba cuando me le declaré en la azotea. Se encerraba casi todo el día, incluso una vez no comió nada en todo un día y se desmayó en su cuarto, lo bueno es que su padre lo fue a buscar y lo encontró en el suelo. Yo en cambio ya me estaba arrepintiendo de todo esto ¿No amaba a Red? Claro que sí, pero también quiero a mi amiga Bella, no quiero que eso cambie. Incluso sería capaz de decirle a Red que lo que dije no era verdad. Tal vez así él se decidiría por Bella y así esto terminaría…pero eso me rompería el corazón.

Era de mañana, caminaba a la sala principal algo atolondrada. Debería ser un crimen despertarse a las 7 de la mañana un sábado. Bostecé con fuerza e ingresé a la sala. El sueño se me fue cuando vi a Bella y Red hablando. Parecía algo serio. Llegué a pensar que Red le estaba dando su respuesta ¿Por qué no fue conmigo primero? Yo me le confesé primero ¿No? ¿Entonces eligió a Bella? ¿O la estaba rechazando? No me quedé a averiguar y corrí a mi habitación, como una cobarde. Me senté en la cama y tomé el portarretrato con la foto de los Jóvenes Titanes. Estaba muy nerviosa, probablemente Red hablaría conmigo en cualquier momento. Quería huir, llorar, gritar….Ahh, de nuevo yo y mis emociones revueltas. Era una tortura, mucho peor que cuando te pasa la regla. Bueno, eso nomás lo podrán entender las chicas adolescentes y los que llevaron anatomía en la secundaria.

Escuché la puerta y casi pego un grito. Me levanté y vi que era Bella

\- Hola Bella –Me sorprendí al verla

\- Red quiere hablar contigo

Su rostro no mostraba ni alegría ni tristeza ¡No podía saber que le dijo! Asentí con temor y fui camino a la sala principal, pero Bella me detuvo con una mano en mi hombro.

\- Te espera en la azotea

Tragué grueso. Eso me daba más nervios

Llegué a la azotea y él estaba encestando. Eso me recordó la vez que me le declaré. Pero en vez de recibirme con una sonrisa, como la primera vez, me miró seriamente. Bueno, ya estaba en mi límite, no podía sentirme más nerviosa ¿O sí?

\- Hola Red –Traté de sonar calmada, pero ese tono ni yo me lo creía

\- Hola Tessa –Volteó a ver a la canasta y tiró el balón, encestando limpiamente. El balón rodó hasta sus pies. Con una puntada del pie, lo elevó por los aires y lo atrapó –Quería hablar contigo

\- Sí, Bella me dijo

\- Ella…me dijo que le gustaba –Comenzó…no sé por qué con eso

\- ¿Ah sí? No lo sabía –Fingí sorpresa

\- Mentirosa, lo sabías –Ok, eso no me lo esperaba –Ella te lo dijo, me lo contó todo.

\- Bueno, está bien. Sí lo sabía –Dije derrotada, no tenía caso sacarle vuelta al asunto

\- ¿Por qué hicieron todo esto?

\- No quería que perdiéramos nuestra amistad .Ambas sentimos algo hacia a ti, y eso podría provocar que nuestra amistad peligrara

\- ¿Por qué? –Alzó la ceja

\- Una de nosotros tal vez logró enamorarte, o tal vez la dos fallamos. No lo sé, pero en caso de que una ganara, la otra terminaría con el corazón roto. Y eso podría provocar odio o celos a la que perdió

\- ¿No creen que exageran con eso?

\- Ya sé, pero así pasa Red ¿Cómo te sentirías si tú y tu mejor amigo les gustara la misma chica? ¿Acaso no temerías lastimar a tu mejor amigo? ¿Acaso no te dolería si fueras rechazado?

\- Supongo que sí –Bajó la mirada

\- Exacto. Esto no fue fácil para nosotras, y menos para ti, me imagino.

\- No negaré que me rompí mucho la cabeza pensando en esto.

\- Me imagino

Él se quedó callado un momento, volteando a otra parte. Yo me moría de los nervios y del miedo ¿Qué dirá? ¿Me aceptará? ¿Me rechazará? ¿Nos rechazará a las dos? Ahhh, ya quería que dijera algo, lo que sea, incluso "cuac".

\- Debo decir que fue muy difícil –Se acercó a mí, dejó caer el balón al suelo y me tomó por los hombros –Fue muy difícil elegir entre una de ustedes. A Bella la conocí desde los 3 años. A ti a los 8. A las dos las quiero mucho, son valiosas amigas e increíbles chicas. Yo digo que cualquier chico estaría feliz con ustedes –Sonreí por eso último, realmente Red era muy amable y dulce –Me dolió mucho pensar en que debía rechazar a una. Que lastimaría a una –Bajó la mirada

\- ¿Y elegiste a una de nosotras? –Vi que asintió - ¿A quién? –Pregunté ansiosa

Vi como se agarraba el cabello con algo de frustración y luego soltaba un suspiro pesado. Seguía esperando.

\- A ti

Yacía acostada en mi cama. Ya era de noche, pero el sueño no me llegaba. Sé que deben estar pensando ¿Qué pasó entre Red y yo después de su elección? ¿Qué pasó con Bella? Créanme, me costó horrores encarar a Bella ese mismo día. Me sentía feliz de que Red me eligiera a mí, incluso lloré frente a él y lo abracé con fuerza, pero pensar que Bella fue rechazada por mí me ponía muy mal. En una pelea que tuvimos contra unos criminales, después de todo el embrollo de la respuesta, me fue muy difícil ver a Bella o tan siquiera pedirle ayuda en la pelea. Incluso llegué a recibir un golpe en la cabeza tan fuerte que caí al suelo, y vi sangre rodeándome. Caí inconsciente por el golpe segundos después. Cuando desperté, estaba en mi cuarto con una gran venda en la cabeza, que por cierto todavía traigo. Y me di cuenta que Bella estaba sentada a mi lado, viendo mi fotografía enmarcada.

\- Bella

\- Qué bueno que despertaste. Asustaste a todos por lo que te pasó. A Red casi le da un ataque.

\- Lo siento – Me levanté para quedar sentada en la cama -¿Están todos bien?

\- La pregunta es ¿Tú lo estás? Te noto muy rara y apagada

\- Yo...bueno…

\- Es por lo de Red ¿No es así? –Asentí. Cómo he dicho muchas veces: ¿Qué caso tenía sacarle vuelta al asunto? – Pensé que estarías feliz

\- ¿Sabías que me eligió? –Pregunté sorprendida

\- Él me lo dijo

\- ¿Y no estás triste o algo así? ¿Molesta? ¿No me odias?

\- Claro que no –Negó suavemente con la cabeza –No te negaré que sí me dolió ser rechazada, pero…no quiero que eso interfiera en nuestra amistad. –Se acomodó mejor en la cama –Mira, una vez vi una novela empalagosa con Nightfire donde unas amigas se terminan peleando por un chico. Sinceramente eso lo consideraba estúpido e improbable. Es decir, las verdaderas amigas se supone se apoyan en momentos malos.

\- Estoy de acuerdo –Asentí

-Ahora con lo que pasó, entendí eso, pero siendo sincera sigo considerando estúpido que un par de amigas se peleen por un chico. Los chicos no son premios ni nada por el estilo, no son objetos. Y se supone que una amiga real no abandona por nada, se apoyan y se dicen sus verdades, aunque duelan –Suspiró –Y en este caso, Red se enamoró de ti. No negaré que te envidio por esto, pero no dejaré que algo mío te perjudique, porque tú no tienes la culpa. Espero que aún con esto, aún me consideres tu amiga

\- ¿Considerarte? ¡Eres mi mejor amiga! –Exclamé llena de alivio –No quiero que esto nos perjudique.

Bella me sonrió y, contra todos los pronósticos (y posible fin del mundo), me abrazó. Al principio estaba toda en shock, ella jamás hacía eso, ni siquiera con sus padres. Nos separamos y después nos pusimos a conversar sobre relaciones. Yo sinceramente era una novata en eso, tenía mucho por aprender. Pero la primera lección era: No te idiotices por el novio. Con esa lección nos echamos a reír.

\- ¿Sabes? Mi padre una vez me contó que él se "idiotizó" por una chica, antes de enamorarse de mi madre –Me contó Bella

\- ¿Enserio? Esa debió ser mi mamá –Le dije sorprendida

\- Sí, pero todo terminó por culpa de un tal Slade.

\- Sí, mi mamá me contó que ella estuvo a su merced. Eso fue muy grave.

\- Supongo que por eso mi padre se decepcionó tanto que su amor por ella se hizo pedazos.

\- Es triste cuando el amor se puede convertir en odio

\- Nunca la odió. De hecho, algo me dice que mi padre todavía siente algo por tu madre.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –Eso me interesaba

\- Algo me lo dice.

\- Pero eso está mal ¿No? Es decir, tus padres están juntos –Eso me puso nerviosa ¿Y si pasaba algo entre mi madre y su padre?

\- Lo sé, pero no me molesta –Me sonrió –Sé que mi padre ama a mi madre. ¿Conoces el dicho "El primer amor nunca se olvida"? –Asentí –Bueno, además del deber de ser héroes, nuestros padres también se han enamorado de alguien antes de encontrar a la persona indicada. Uno nunca sabe si el primer amor será el que perdure, muchos lo desean, pero hay veces que no se cumple. Mi padre y tu madre tuvieron esa etapa, y estoy segura que fue muy duro por lo que pasó. Pero me alegra saber que mi padre siguió adelante, y mi madre estuvo para él

\- Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo –Dije recordando al bastardo de mi padre.

\- Tal vez tu madre no tuvo suerte con eso –Puso una mano en mi hombro –Pero ella siguió adelante, y regresó aquí.

\- Porque quería que regresara, que viniera conmigo.

\- Tú fuiste su fortaleza

\- Eso siempre me ha dicho –Sonreí al recordar momentos de mi infancia junto a mi mamá.

\- Tu mamá tiene suerte de tenerte como hija

\- Y tus padres son afortunados de tenerte a ti y a tu hermano

El primer amor siempre es el más difícil. No he visto novelas en la tele ni las he leído, pero lo he escuchado en varios lugares. Y ahora lo he visto…y vivido. Además, con esto viene el dicho "Amas a alguien, déjalo ser feliz, aunque no sea a tu lado". Estoy segura que mi mamá piensa así.

\- Creo que era tu turno de sentir tu primer amor. Yo tendré que esperar.

\- Espero y este sea mi único amor

\- Yo digo que sí. Te aseguro que Red nunca te dejará. Él si es un verdadero hombre. Pero te advierto algo

\- ¿Lo testarudo que se pone o sobreprotector que es? –Me burlé un poco. Bella incluso rió un poco, pero negó con la mirada.

\- Es muy celoso. Así que si se te acerca otro chico a menos de 5 metros, Red es capaz de mandarlo a volar.

\- Ok, trataré de no ser tan coqueta –Me reí de mi chiste y Bella también.

Sonreí y vi el reloj, ya pasaba de la medianoche, debía dormir un poco o terminaría con ojeras. Además, no negaba que todavía me dolía la cabeza, aún después de un toque curativo de poder de Bella antes de irse a dormir. Enserio me alegró saber que nuestra amistad estaba intacta, incluso podría haberse fortalecido. Suspiré feliz y me dormí.

Sigo diciendo, es un crimen despertarse tan temprano en sábado. Había pasado una semana desde lo del triángulo amoroso. Es el único título que se me ocurre para todo lo que pasó. Entré a la sala principal y encontré una pelea por el desayuno. Cyborg y Bestia parecían niños con esa pelea, y los demás Titanes veían todo con aburrimiento, se notaban que estaban acostumbrados a esto. Los demás de los Jóvenes Titanes estaban desayunando. Red me saludó y señaló un lugar a un lado suyo. Bella me sonrió como saludo y siguió tomando su té. Tomé mi lugar y comencé a desayunar.

Es genial tener amigos, pero es mucho mejor tener una mejor amiga. Tal vez Bella y yo somos muy diferentes. Yo soy más energética, ella más tranquila. Yo más alocada, ella más seria. Pero sabemos que podemos contar una con la otra en muchas cosas. Nuestra amistad sobrevivió a un triángulo amoroso, Bella terminó rechazada, pero aún así ella se levantó, y nunca me guardó rencor. Eso es ser una gran amiga, casi una hermana. Sé que ella siempre será sincera conmigo

\- Te vez horrible –Quizás demasiado sincera

\- ¿Tan mal? –Me sentí como una idiota

\- Esa ropa no combina ¿Acaso te caíste en tu armario?

Me estaba arreglando para mi primera cita con Red. Él me invitó a la feria de la ciudad. Todos iríamos de hecho, pero por partes. Él y yo iríamos primero.

\- Demonios ¿Podrías echarme una mano?

\- ¿Para vestirte mejor o para tener tu disfraz de Halloween?

\- Muy graciosa ¡Ayúdame!

Ella rió y me ayudó a seleccionar mejor mi ropa. Estaba muy nerviosa…tal vez por eso combiné mal mi ropa. Esto de ser la chica enamorada no es sencillo, aunque no quieras, te entorpece.

\- Bien, ya estás más decente.

\- Espero y sea suficiente

. Por favor ¿Acaso quieres verte como modelo o qué?

\- No, pero quiero lucir bonita para él.

\- ¿Olvidas con quién estás saliendo? –Alzó la ceja –Ese chico no le importará como te veas, te quiere por quien eres.

\- Admite que eso sonó cursi hasta para ti –Alcé la ceja burlona

\- Lo sé, pero es la verdad –Me sonrió, y yo igual, y luego reímos.

\- Gracias Bella, por todo.

\- Eso hacen las amigas, en una situación similar, tú harías lo mismo por mí.

\- Así es –Afirmé

\- Por cierto, quiero pedirte un favor

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Bueno, que sean dos

\- Ya dime –Le pedí impaciente

\- Primero, no me vengas a decir nada sobre besos o cualquier otra cosa así. Me darás náuseas

\- Ni loca –Negué apenada

\- Y segundo, dame un fuerte golpe con una roca si, el día en que tenga novio, me pongo romántica o empalagosa.

\- Lo primero que diré será: ¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a Bella?

Ambas reíamos y vi la hora, era tiempo de salir.

Estábamos en la rueda de la fortuna, solos él y yo. Desde las alturas podía ver a mis amigos en los juegos de azar. Reí al recordar que Chico Bestia no pudo ganar nada, incluso hizo una rabieta de niño chiquito, fue tan graciosa. Yo sostenía un oso de peluche pequeño de color café claro, incluso tenía un lazo pequeño rojo, como el cabello de Red. Él me lo había ganado en un juego de tumbar las latas con una pelota. Fue muy lindo de su parte, incluso me sonrojé y él también, pero luego nuestros amigos, es decir Zonic, A- Cy y Chico Bestia, se burlaron de Red. Pero verlo darles una paliza con la súper fuerza que tenía (herencia de su madre), incluso fue más divertido que la rabieta de Chico Bestia. Nightfire, Bella y Avispa, la hermana menor de A-Cy y Zonic, se habían echado a reír, e incluso Avispa grabó la llamada "Pateada de traseros".

\- Oye Tessa –Red me sacó de mis pensamientos, y al voltear a verlo, se veía muy rojo, incluso más que su pelo -¿Te…te gustó…el oso?

\- Claro –No pude evitar sonrojarme también.

\- Lamento lo de los chicos. A veces sacan de quicio, y pensar que Zonic y A-Cy son mayores que nosotros.

\- Nee, fue divertido como les aplicaste llaves de lucha libre.

\- Se lo merecían

Reí un poco y volvimos a un silencio, pero ahora, incómodo. Volteamos a todas partes para buscar de qué hablar, pero apenas cruzamos las miradas y nos congelamos. No sabía qué hacer ¿Hablar de algo? ¿No decir nada? Y volvimos a desviar las miradas

\- Tessa

Volteé…y me congelé. Sentí mis labios siendo presionados por otros. Lo único que vi fue el cabello de Red. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos ¡Red me estaba besando! Por el shock no correspondí ni nada, ni siquiera me moví. Cuando se separó de mí, me miró sorprendido, y luego asustado

\- No…yo… ¡Lo siento! Creo que fui muy rápido –Me dijo nervioso

Yo seguía sin reaccionar, y él sólo volteó al otro lado y se golpeó la frente con la mano con fuerza…hasta a mí me dolió. Mi cerebro me gritaba un montón de cosas, entre ellas: ¡Reacciona niña! Sacudí la cabeza varias veces, tratando de salir del shock. Sentía mi cara hervir, seguramente le estaba haciendo la competencia al cabello de Red. Con mano temblorosa me acerqué a él, que murmuraba cosas intangibles, seguramente se estaba insultando. Deposité mi mano en su regazo, haciéndolo reaccionar. Volteó a verme con algo de sorpresa, y nos quedamos así un rato. Empezó a mirar a otras partes completamente sonrojado. Yo no aparté la mirada y me acerqué a él. Primero le deposité un beso en la mejilla para llamar su atención. Cuando volteó, lo sorprendí con un beso en los labios. Era un beso inexperto, no sabíamos movernos al compas del otro, pero por ahora no importaba eso, después de todo, el primer…bueno, el segundo beso no siempre eran perfectos. Nos separamos un rato después completamente sonrojados, incluso bajamos las miradas, pero juntamos nuestras frentes. El silencio no era incómodo, incluso me pareció agradable. Pude ver cómo la mano de Red Robin se entrelazaba con la mía, haciéndome sonreír.

\- Yo…no sé si sea muy pronto para esto. No sé nada sobre relaciones –Rió nervioso

\- Ya somos dos

\- Pero…me gustaría decirlo, porque…yo…realmente lo siento –No entendí bien eso. Cuando alcé la mirada, él también lo hizo. No me había dado cuenta que sus ojos verdes brillaban. No pensaba que en verdad eso de que "Te brillan los ojos cuando estás con quien amas" fuera verdad ¿Estaría igual yo? –Yo…te amo Tessa

Otra vez me quedé muda de la sorpresa. Me amaba. De nuevo Red apartó la mirada avergonzado. Seguramente pensando que metió la pata. Antes de que se insultara o algo así, le tomé del rostro con mis manos y le sonreí, aún sintiendo mis mejillas arder.

\- Te…amo…Red –Me costó decirlo, realmente yo no me consideraba una chica romántica, pero…no podía evitar decirlo. Porque como él dijo, yo también lo sentía

Me sonrió y nos abrazamos. Ambos apreciamos la vista del lugar, era increíble estar tranquilos un momento. Pero después la alarma del comunicador de Red se activó, y vimos como Cinderblock aparecía en la feria, causando destrozos

\- ¿Qué ese cara de bloque no tiene nada mejor que hacer? –Me quejé

\- Dudo tan siquiera que piense –Volteó a verme y después supimos que teníamos que hacer –Creo que esto no terminará como lo planeaba

\- Bueno, recuerda que de por sí no somos normales –Le sonreí –Somos héroes

Él me sonrió y nos alistamos para la acción. Teníamos la ropa de héroe debajo de la normal, consejo de los adultos, siempre preparado para una emergencia. Salimos del compartimiento donde estábamos y bajamos por los tubos de la rueda de la fortuna. Abajo, nos reunimos con los demás

\- Viejo, estaba por ganar una rana de felpa azul –Se quejó Chico Bestia

\- Tú rana tendrá que esperar, es momento de la acción –Señaló Zonic a Cinderblock -¡Titanes, ataquen!

\- Lamento que esto no terminara como debía

\- Como dije, ese tipo no tiene nada mejor que hacer

Regresamos a casa y luego nos retiramos a dormir. Red Robin me acompañó a mi habitación.

\- Bueno, esto podría ser de todos los días. Dudo que podamos tener una cita tranquila

\- Aunque no podamos tener una cita normal, con estar contigo me basta –Le confirmé sonriendo

Él también sonrió. Llegamos a mi habitación, antes de entrar, él me detuvo, colocando su mano en mi hombro

\- Olvidas algo

Atrás de él, tenía el osito de peluche que me ganó en la feria. Lo sujeté con ternura, me encantaba ese oso.

\- ¿Te molestaría si le pongo de nombre Alex?

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Cómo niña chiquita? –Alzó la ceja, burlón

\- No me importa –Le saqué la lengua juguetonamente, riendo ambos. Había sido una broma, pero empezaba a considerarlo una opción.

\- Descansa Tessa

\- Descansa Red

Busqué darle un beso en la mejilla, pero o yo me equivoqué o él se movió, porque terminamos besándonos. Creo que ya empezaba a tener práctica con los besos, ya no eran tan torpes como los primeros. Nos separamos sonrojados y nos retiramos. Dudo que los sonrojos desaparezcan de la noche a la mañana. Reí por eso y me fui dormir, abrazada a mi osito Alex

Realmente la vida me dio todo un giro inesperado, me dio todas las emociones que cualquiera podría experimentar, pero esta vez era mi turno de sentirlas. A pesar de llevar doble responsabilidad (estudiante y Titán), a pesar de ser una adolescente (enamorada de un chico increíble que me correspondió), aún así no me arrepiento de nada. Agradezco enserio ser quien soy, tener estos poderes, tener a una mamá increíble, amigos confiables y geniales, una mejor amiga casi hermana, un novio apuesto y agradable. Todo eso y más.

Mi nombre es Stella Markov, ya saben por qué mi apellido, ahora soy Tessa, una joven Titán. Y mi vida no la cambiaría por nada

Sonó el despertador y lo aventé lejos de mí. Pero al estrellarlo contra la pared, me di cuenta de lo tarde que era ¡Una hora dormida! Me alisté lo más pronto posible y corrí al gimnasio de la torre. Llegué agotada, y encontré a Red practicando con un saco de boxeo. Él volteó a verme extrañado

\- Tessa ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

\- Son…las…7am… ¿No? –Estaba muy desorientada

\- Son las 6am ¿Olvidaste atrasar tu reloj? Hoy entra el horario de invierno

Me golpeé la frente con fuerza repetidas veces. Me sentí una completa tonta.

\- Lo olvidé

Red Robin rió bajito y se acercó a mí. Me abrazó un momento y me besó la cabeza. Me puse roja al instante.

\- Descuida ¿Quieres entrenar un poco?

\- Claro, prepárate a ser pateado en el trasero

\- Eso lo veremos, my lady

Reí y me puse en guardia, lista para la pelea

Bueno, reconozco que me falta mucho por perfeccionar, pero ¿Qué esperan? Soy una adolescente en crecimiento. Que sea una Titán ahora no me hace perfecta.

Pero eso no me quita mis ganas de vivir.

 **Espero que les haya gustado como a mí me gustó escribirlo.**

 **Seguiré escribiendo fics de la segunda generación, de hecho, ya estoy trabajando en otro sobre otra Titán, con una temática también algo reflexiva.**

 **Espero sus comentarios sobre este fic.**

 **Gracias por leer**

 **Hasta la próxima**


End file.
